


Wedding Bell Blues (And Greens)

by lucybeetle



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gift Fic, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, slushy and silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeetle/pseuds/lucybeetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Makoto and Alan's wedding day, but is Makoto as prepared as he thought?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bell Blues (And Greens)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/gifts).



> Birthday fic for guava, reigning monarch of the Spectrom ship, whose friendship has been very important to me this year. Thank you for inspiring me to write so many fics, for all the graphics you make, all the headcanons you share, all the time you take to listen to my ramblings. I hope you like this.
> 
> The fic was inspired by a picture going around Tumblr of someone vaguely resembling Alan wearing a peacock-feather ballgown, which would indeed make a perfect wedding dress for him!

“Ready, onii-chan?” Kanon straightened the front of Makoto’s haori and smiled at him, “You look so handsome!”

“Thank you.” Although he was trying hard not to smile, he _did_ feel good in his wedding clothes. He couldn’t wait to see Alan, who, he was sure, would look wonderful.

“Can I take a photo before we leave?”

Kanon held up her camera and gestured for him to move into the shot. Makoto struck a pose against the door and smiled as she took a couple of pictures. She went back to him and browsed through the camera to show him, “So cool! I wish Fumi-baa could be here to see this.” Her voice cracked a little, and Makoto put his arm around her.

“We all do … but I’m sure she’s watching us, somewhere. OK, shall we go?”

Makoto had called a taxi to take him and Kanon over to the temple, since he didn’t really want to walk through the streets and have people looking at him; and he didn’t want to risk getting into a car accident or stuck in traffic if he took his motorbike. The driver dropped them off on the road outside the temple. Makoto began to walk up the steps, feeling suddenly nervous. Kanon had insisted he eat breakfast that morning and he was beginning to regret taking her advice. The last thing he needed was to throw up before the ceremony.

Takeru came out to meet him at the door, with a smile that was as warm and genuine as it was wide.

“Hi, Makoto-nii-chan. You look great.” Takeru threw his arms around Makoto. Makoto returned the hug, albeit a little more cautiously, “Are you excited?” Takeru gave Kanon a brief hug, and she went into the temple; pausing to say hello to Akari, who was just coming outside.

“Yeah. I think so,” Makoto managed a weak smile. Even though being the centre of attention wasn’t his favourite thing in the world, he knew without a doubt that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Alan. Their wedding was a way for them to make a very special commitment in front of their family and friends. He hoped that it would be the first of many happy days in a long life together.

“Alan can’t wait to see you,” said Takeru.

“Yeah … about that,” said Akari, coming up beside him.

Makoto’s heart began to race in his chest. He was sure that Alan wouldn’t let him down, today of all days. Alan had enjoyed planning the wedding as much as or more than Makoto had. The green decorations, the takoyaki at the reception, and inviting Fumi-baa’s granddaughter had all been his idea. What could have possibly happened with Alan, then? Had he gone missing? Had he binged on takoyaki this morning and was now stuck in the toilet? “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” said Takeru immediately, “Don’t worry about it, Akari. It’s fine.”

Makoto’s lips narrowed. That meant, whatever it was, it was most certainly _not_ fine, “What is it? Where’s Alan?”

“He’s waiting for you. With all your guests. I promise, it’s all right,” said Takeru.

“We have to tell him. He’s going to find out anyway,” said Akari.

“Tell me what?” Makoto rounded on Takeru at once, “Cut the crap, Takeru. This is my _wedding_.”

“OK, OK.” Takeru sighed, “Alan … didn’t feel very comfortable in the clothes he was supposed to wear. He’s wearing something else that he chose himself.”

“That’s it?” It seemed harmless enough, but Alan had never had to dress himself before. He didn’t own any clothes other than those Fumi-baa had given him, and one or two extra things that Makoto had bought for him. His Ganma uniform would be smart enough, if he’d got it cleaned and repaired; but it held a lot of bad memories for him. Makoto couldn’t imagine Alan wanting to wear it on their wedding day.

From within the temple, he heard Kanon’s voice trill “Prince Alan looks so beautiful!” and Makoto’s blood ran cold.

He rushed indoors, past Narita who was handing out an order of service, past Tomari Shinnosuke and Kiriko who were waiting inside the entrance – Makoto had forgotten they were coming. He’d thought it only polite to invite them when he had been a guest at their wedding. “WHERE’S ALAN?”  

“Stop shouting, Makoto. You are far too loud.” Alan came out of the door to the bathroom, Kanon beside him; and sashayed into the main room. Makoto staggered a little and was forced to hold onto the table for support.

Alan was a vision in the most beautiful wedding dress Makoto had ever seen, shimmering all over with the eyes of a thousand peacock feathers. The dress had a long train, and when Alan turned to adjust it Makoto saw that it was also cut low at the back. It was absolutely spectacular, but Makoto had no idea where it had come from, and he didn’t want to _think_ about how Alan had paid for it. He quickly shepherded them both back inside the bathroom, and closed the door.

“What the hell is that?! Where did you get it from?” was all he could manage to say.

“It is a wedding dress. I understand they are often worn at human weddings. Kanon showed me a picture of this dress on the _Internet_ ,” said Alan, smiling proudly at the word. It had taken him some time to learn how to use a computer, which he seemed to consider a huge achievement.

“It’s wonderful, isn’t it, onii-chan?” Kanon smiled up at Alan, and laced her fingers through her brother’s, “I didn’t expect him to actually buy it, but it’s perfect! It’s green, too!”

“How did he pay for it – no, never mind that. You told him a dress is for girls, right?”

“But it’s your wedding. Why can’t Prince Alan wear what he likes?” said Kanon plaintively. Her lower lip began to wobble, and Makoto instantly felt like a terrible person.

“I am informed that these feathers came from a male peacock. They make a proud display of their tails in order to attract a mate. So, in fact, my attire is far more masculine than yours,” said Alan.

Makoto buried his face in his hands. He’d already had to give Alan a talk about human biology in advance of the wedding. Now it looked like they were going to have to sit down and discuss peacock biology too.

“Onii-chan? What’s wrong?” said Kanon. She touched his shoulder.

He took his hands down, wearily, and went to put down the toilet seat so that he could sit on it. Makoto supposed, in the long run, it wasn’t too big a deal if Alan wanted to get married in a peacock-feather wedding dress. It was just that the whole thing was making him wonder whether the wedding was such a good idea at all. Could he trust someone who would do something like this? Where had the money come from? Makoto had even taken considerable time to show Alan how to put on the traditional clothes they were supposed to wear for the ceremony. If Alan didn’t feel comfortable about that, why hadn’t he said something?

“Why didn’t you tell me you wanted to wear this?” he said, because that was as good a place to start as any.

“I thought it would be a surprise for you. Like how you did not tell Kanon that we were giving a party for her birthday. You told me that humans like surprises,” said Alan.

“Yeah, I did, but not _that_ kind of surprise! You should tell me about something that affects me!”

“I don’t understand,” said Alan. “What kind of surprise? Why are they different?”

Makoto closed his eyes briefly. The answer would involve talking about trust, about how others perceived them, all sorts of things that Alan might not yet fully grasp. The whole thing made Makoto’s head ache and he didn’t really have time to go through it all now, not when they were supposed to be getting married in less than five minutes’ time.

“Onii-chan … it’s all right, isn’t it? You’re still going to marry Prince Alan, aren’t you?” said Kanon, eyes wide with anxiety. As much as Makoto wanted to hold her close and tell her of course he was, that he and Alan would live happily ever after; he knew he couldn’t. He had to decide for himself whether or not this was what he really wanted.

“It is supposed to be a special day for us. Isn’t that what you said?” Alan took Makoto's hands in his own, “It will be the first day of our life together.  It is important that I look magnificent. I want everyone to know that I will always defend and care for you.”

Alan had come a long way; that was certain. Makoto had already forgiven him for much worse than this - brainwashing him, using Kanon to threaten Makoto into working for the Ganma. But the fact remained that Alan still didn’t quite _get_ what being a human meant. That was going to be a lifelong journey, one that Makoto had hoped to make together with him. Did Makoto still want that?

He thought of Fumi-baa’s words about listening to one’s heart.  If he listened to his, what would it tell him?

There was a knock on the door, and Takeru’s voice called “Hey, Makoto-nii-chan? Are you ready? It’s time for the service.”

Makoto stood up, and smiled at Alan. He reached across to smooth down one of the feathers, “Let’s get going.”

Kanon hugged her brother, then he opened the door, and the three of them stepped out into the temple. They filed into the ceremonial room, Kanon taking her place to sit beside the other guests. Makoto looked around at everyone who had come to share the day with them: Takeru, hardly able to contain his excitement. Akari beside him, elegant in the pink suit she wore for special occasions.  Onodera, who had his hair sticking up and looked like he’d just come off his paper round.  Shinnosuke and Kiriko, sitting closely together, still in the first flushes of love (and, Makoto didn’t doubt, they would be forthcoming with embarrassing “advice” once they’d had a few drinks at the reception.) Fukushima Harumi, who smiled at him as they passed; and for a moment she looked so much like her grandmother that Makoto did a double-take.

Alan smiled, and Makoto returned it, grateful that they both now knew what their hearts wanted. He laced his fingers through Alan’s.

“Ready?” he said, and they walked across the room to join Onari for the ceremony to begin.


End file.
